He Cheated
by Freakaflies
Summary: "You're... cheating."  "Bella, it's not what it looks like!"  "It seems to me you're cheating. On me. With that."  My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

**I'm not sure if anyone knows I exist, so I'm just gonna pretend someone does.**

**My first . Go easy on me. ( again, I'm pretending someone cares about me.) I know this has PROBABLY been done alot.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. But I'M the obsessed one.**

**BPOV**

"OWWWWW!" I yelped, as I realised I had stubbed my finger. Again.

"There,there." Edward murmured, as he kissed my finger. It felt better instantly. "Thanks." I whispered. He has no idea what he does to me. Maybe he does, I can't be sure.

" There is no reason for you to say that. I'm yours. I'll do anything for you."

"Mmmm.." I sigh. He leans down to kiss me. We break apart at the sound of his phone beeping **( AN: Heehee, naughty phone.)**.

He looks at the screen and his smile droops a bit and he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Uh, I gotta go. Um bye." He says slowly, while walking toward the window, and jumping down.

"Bye." I say to the empty room.

I turn around and sit down on my bed, thinking of Edward, naturally.

How, ever since _Catherine, _the new slut, had joined school, he had been getting these texts and leaving immediately.

_Also, _I wryly added in my mind, _She's a vampire._

I wallowed in my thoughts while looking at the rain through the window.

I wake up to see the sun shining. Seriously. This is Forks! If the sun is shining, I take it as a miracle.

I jump out of my bed with a smile on my face. Then I remembered that Edward wouldn't be in school today.

_Well, since he's skipping, why don't I?_

I skipped into the shower, and let the hot water ease my tense muscles. I spent a good half an hour in the shower, until the water ran cold. I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my closet. I pulled out a long sleeved white t-shirt with the words ' Love me or Hate me, I _really _don't care!' written on it, and a pair of faded blue jeans.

As I bounded out of my room and down the stairs, I hummed. Seriously, I hummed.  
>I grab a pop tart and pop it into the toaster and set the time, and then look for my sneakers.<br>I find them slip it on and then go outside to my new truck. I got it when my old truck broke down last week. My new truck looks like my old one, without all the dents and dirt. And really quiet. _Thank God!_  
>I hop into my truck and put the key in the egnition.<br>And then I drive to the Cullen Mansion.

**Soooooooo imaginary readers? What do you think? ( AGAIN WITH THE PRETENDING!)**

**Tell me if I should continue. Even if you don't, I'll still continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yello! I'm back!**

**I ACTUALLY got some readers! That's amazing! Whoohoo!**

**EPOV**

"OOOWWW!" My angel yelped. She stubbed her finger. Again.

My oh, so very clumsy love.

"There,there." I murmur, and kiss her finger. A beautiful blush spreads across her cheeks, and she doesn't even notice

"Mmmm..." She sighs beautifully. Every freaking part of her is beautiful.

I swoop down and kiss her. Her fragrance is amazing. Like wild strawberries and cinnamon.

Like the best perfume in the world. Hell, even the best perfume in the world can't compare.

We break apart at the sound of my phone beeping. I groan internally, and curse the person who sent me the text. I take out my phone and look at the sender and my smile drops a bit.

_To: Eddie _

_From: Cat_

_Get your hot ass here._

_3_

I hate that name she gave me. Damn her.

"Uh, I gotta go. Um bye." I say slowly, not wanting to leave her. But I leave anyway and jump out the window. I hear her beautiful voice say softly, her voice full of sadness,"Bye."

I hate myself for doing this to her. But I need to get my manly frustrations out. Without killing her.

_But, _my inner voice argues, _if she finds out, it WILL kill her._

_Shut up_, I tell myself, _she won't find out._

**Yup. Sorry it's so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**M'BACK!**

**uh huh yeah yeah!**

**BPOV **

I put on the radio as I drove out of my driveway, and onto the road.

_If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

I sang along.

_You got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_its probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

_This Mike dude knows how to sing! _I thought to myself.

_You got your hot crowd,_

_shoes on your feet,_

_and you wear them around,_

_like they ain't shit._

_but you don't know,_

_the way that you look,_

_when your steps _

_make _

_that _

_much _

_noise._

_SHH!_

_See I got you,_

_all figured out,_

_you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._

_Behind your makeup,_

_nobody know who you are,_

_who you think that you are._

_If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_You got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_its probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

I switch off my radio as I see the roof of the mansion.

As I pull in the driveway, I notice that only Edward's car this there, the others are not.

_Maybe they went somewhere?_

I take the spare key from under the _welcome_ mat, and unlock the door.

I walk up the stairs and to left to go to Edward's room and what I see makes my heart stop beating.

Edward making out with _Catherine._

"Edward...?"

"BELLA! Oh my Carlisle, Bella I'm so sorr-"

"You're... cheating."

"Bella, it's not what it looks like!" He says, panicked.

"It seems to me you're cheating. On me. With that."

"I have a name _Bitch!_" Catherine yells at me, pissed.

"Sure you do _Slut!_" I yell back.

"Bella! Please listen to me! I-"

"Edward! Why should I even believe you! You've been lying!" I scream at him, while

crying hysterically.

"Bella, love-"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP EDWARD! YOU CAN'T CALL ME LOVE! I _hate_ you!"

I run down the stairs ignoring his yells and pleas for me to come back, and

jump into my truck and attempting to drive back home.

I didn't even see the other car.

The last thing I remember is the window.

**THATS RIGHT! A CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Recommend Me Stories!

**Um, so you have any TWILIGHT fanfics you think is nice... pls tell me. I only read TWILIGHT FANFICS!**

**And you don't HAVE to, but could you recommend... me? To other people? I'll do it for you, too. Stories, I mean.**

**O.o**


	5. Chapter 5 The Actual Ch 4

**WOOOOOW! SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY?**

**I'M SO DAMN HAPPY!**

**BPOV**

Ugh. What is that... _medical _smell?

I open my eyes to see that I'm in a ...hospital.

_Damn._

Now being as clumsy as I am, makes me _very _familiar with hospitals. But that doesn't mean I particularly _like_ them.

I see that I'm hooked up to IV's and tubes. And that my head, half of my face, shoulder and ,

midriff is covered in bandages.

A doctor, of about 30 years walks in and says,"Hello , I'm Dr. Beeler, how do you feel?"

"Like shit." I reply honestly.

"That is too be expected, after cracking your skull,breaking your nose and shoulder, as well as four of your ribs." He says, slightly amused.

"Humph."

Angela rushes in and says,"Bella! Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! I'm really, really, _really _sorry!"

"It's okay, Ang."

She just bursts into tears.

Charlie walks in just than, looking a shaken and panicked, but more so when he sees Angela crying.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Bells. You didn't wake up for more than four hours."

"_Four hours?" _I exclaim.

"Yeah! I was so scared!" Angela says.

"What about you? You got hurt as well." I say, noticing the bandage on her head.

"S'not as bad as you..."

"Bella!"

And there stood...

**Yeah yeah I know..**

**So yeah..**


	6. Announcementish

**Hello people!**

**So imma say this once. I can't update on sundays, mondays, tuesdays and maybe on wednesday cuz I have a drama classes and every wed I have an exam.**

**And people who luv funnies, go to on youtube and check out nigahiga, smosh ( don't see this one if u don't like sick things or sexual hints) , Paint and Barely Political.**

**I sound like I'm advertising them.**

**Anyway, if you're bored, and wan some good fanfics, u should go to my fav stories although quite a few of them are rated M.**

**So cya on thurs. **


	7. Chapter 7 I'M BACK! :D

**Hi! **

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! It's just that I had sorta lost interest. But my bff convinced me to continue. This is for you, Ann! :)**

**TO THE STORY!**

_**Last time**_

_"Bella!""You gave us quite a scare there, Bells. You didn't wake up for more than four hours."_

_"Four hours?" I exclaim._

_"Yeah! I was so scared!" Angela says._

_"What about you? You got hurt as well." I say, noticing the bandage on her head._

_"S'not as bad as you..."_

_"Bella!"_

_And there stood..._

**BPOV**

And there stood...

"Jacob!" I cried out, looking at his extremely worried russet brown face surrounded by long, shaggy, ink black hair.

"Bella! How are you? Wow you look pretty banged up!" He says, nervously.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, apart from the fact that I'm covered in bandages!" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Um y'know that guy you're, um, uh dating?"-my heart clenched-"Yeah, well he's in the waiting room, you know, um, waiting, because he's not family, like blood family, or maternally, since you guys are just dating and Charlie let _me _come in! So we're like family!"

" Yeah, we are." I say to him, smiling.

"I mean, _we're _not blood related either, but but we're so close, ya know? And our parents, I mean your dad and Billy, are so close..." He rambled on, making me laugh, even knowing that _he _is in the hospital.

I make a quick choice, and say," Um, can I talk to Jake?"

"Sure!" Angela and Charlie say at the same time.

I wait for them to leave and when they don't I say, "Uhh, alone?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Charlie says awkwardly. Then he and Angela back out of the room.

I turn to Jake and he says,"Um, so what do you wanna talk about?"

Well, this is as awkward as I imagined. Maybe even more. *blushies!*

"Okay. Just say it. So. Edward sorta... no totally and definitely cheated on me." I mumble, blushing.

"WHAT?! THAT NO GOOD BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD, BELLA I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He yells, scaring the bejesus outta me. I never would have pegged Jake as the angry type, but looking at him now, his hair all over the place and his face flushed with anger, I am terrified.

"Woah woah woah! This is a damn hospital Jake! Calm the fish out!" I say, trying to calm him down.

Now he's breathing hard, calming down a bit. I hold his hand and immediately pull my hand back.

"Holy bejesus! You're burning up! How are you feeling? Are you SICK?" I bellow.

"No, I'm not feeling right. I'll go home and take some meds. Bye." And with that, he stormed out of the room, before I could remind him that we were in a hospital. He could just get the meds here.

"Bye?"

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo? You guys probably know what's gonna happen now. ;) **

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU GUUUUUUUUUUUYS!**

**Luvies and huggies!**

**Freakyfreakyfreaky**


	8. Chapter 8 :

**Hi again.**

**This is. The. Next. Chapter.**

**BPOV- 2 weeks later**

It's been 2 weeks.

2 weeks since the car crash.

2 weeks since Jake talked to me.

2 weeks since I found out that Edward doesn't love me.

He mustn't love me, since he felt the urge to cheat on me.

I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

I mean, sure, he _has_ called a million times. Sure, he has tried to come through the window.

Sure, his family (besides Rosalie) has tried to talk to me. Trying to tell me it wasn't how it looked like.

But I know better. I told Charlie one week after I told Jake. Charlie was ready to shoot Edward. I convinced him not to. He is just _NOT _worth it. And it's not like a _bullet_ could hurt Edward.

I'm actually glad that I have these injuries. It gives me an excuse to skip school.

Too bad I havta go to school TOMORROW.

"Hey Bells? Ready to go to school tomorrow?" Charlie says, as he walks into my room at 10pm.

"No." **(AN: Little ray of sunshinee, aren'tcha?)**

"Erm, okay." He looks so awkward, it's funny. And he walks out of my room.

I bury my face into my pillow and make an attempt to sleep.

I keep thinking about Edward until I slip into the magical world of dreams.

My last thought was _Men are worthless pigs. _

**SO? Like it? No, it was really LAAAAAAAAAME. **

**Bye bye. I dunno when I'll update next, but my bff will kiiiiiiiill me if I don't, so maybe soon. ;) Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Imma listen 2 Fuyutaro son.**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a start. My dream, apparently, had been scary. I couldn't really remember it, just a lot of flashing colours and loud noises. It's amazing, really, how the human mind can do so many incredible things, but can't even remember a dream. Go figure.

_Ah, well, _I thought as I entered the bathroom, _who cares?_

After a short bath, I wore a pair of old jeans and a white t-shirt. Then I wore a black jacket I had worn on my first day, slung my bag over my shoulder and winced. I still had those bandages on my head and shoulder, but they didn't bother me unless I moved. I moved the bag to the other shoulder, and walked down the stairs.

"Heya Bells!" Charlie says enthusiastically. I guess he was excited to eat something other than his own cooking, because I couldn't cook, as the docter had instructed me to not move my shoulder to much. He said the same about my head, but I couldn't really help that.

"Hi dad." I say.

"So, you're making us, uh, pancakes right?" Charlie says, with this goofy hopeful grin. I had been feeling bad because he had to endure his own cooking for 2 weeks, but I would make up for that. It's a wonder he didn't poison himself. And me of course, but the meds kept me from feeling too hugry, so I mainly ate cereal.

"Yes." I reply.

"Thank god."

I stifled a laugh, and took the ingrediants out of the cabinets. I checked the amount of food in the boxes and said," Daaaaaaaaaad. Why isn't there any food left?"

He looked embarrassed and said,"Weeeeeeeeell, I was tryna make something to eat, but I kept failing."

"How many times?"

"More than enought."

I sigh and say,"Yeah I got that. I'm gonna shop after school."

Charlie smiles and says,"Thanks Bells."

**(Sorry bros, I dunno howta make pancakes)**

"Here ya go, dad." I say as I slide a plate full of pancakes in front of Charlie. He sniffs, smiles and takes a bite. Then, "OH SWEET BABY JESUS, THAT'S GOOD." **(My current obsession which will last probably forever, is MEMES! Pronounced meem. NOT ME-ME. Looking at you, Ann.)**

"Glad you like it."

After Charlie polished off the pancakes and says,"Want me to drop you to school?"

"NO! I mean, no, no, no it's fine! You'll get late for work!" I say trying to conceal my horror at riding in the cruiser.

"Uh okay then?" He says, mystified.

"Yeah, bye, then." And with that, I grab my keys and walk out of the house before my father decides that I'm not well enough to drive.

** I will update soon. Hopefully. I hate Biology. Ann, you know why.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi.**

**EPOV**

**Two weeks ago, the morning Bella finds out.**

I sigh as I see the sun shining outside. _That means I won't get to see Bella._

My inner voice argues, _You could have spent the night with her, but NOOOOOOOO! You just HAD to think about yourself! More like your d-_

_SHUT UP! _I scream at my inner voice. So annoying.

I glance at the clock and notice that at this time Bella would be on her way to school. I hate the fact that Mike will be flirting with her for six hours. Ugh. But I know Bella would ignore him. She's too much in love with me.

"Eddiiiee.." Catherine whispers behind me. I can't believe I didn't notice her before.

"What?"

Then she just grabs my face and starts kissing me. I kiss her back, startled.

"Edward...?" I hear behind me. I turn around in horror.

_NO. NONONONOONONONONONONONOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!_

"BELLA! Oh my Carlisle, Bella I'm so sorr-"

"You're... cheating."

"Bella, it's not what it looks like!" I say, panicked.

"It seems to me you're cheating. On me. With that."

"I have a name _Bitch!_" Catherine yells at my angel, pissed.

"Sure you do _Slut!_" Bella yells back.

"Bella! Please listen to me! I-"

"Edward! Why should I even believe you!? You've been lying!" She screams at me, while crying hysterically.

"Bella, love-" _No, this can't be happening!_

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP EDWARD! YOU CAN'T CALL ME LOVE! I _hate_ you!" She screams, and runs out of my room.

"NO! Bella this isn't what it looks like!" I try to follow her, trying to reason with her.

My inner voice says lazily _It's exactly how it looks like, Edward._

"BELLA! COME BACK! I can explain!"

I watch in horror, paralysed temporarily, as my love jumps into her truck, and begins to drive away.

Vampires can't get paralysed.

Sometimes inhuman speed is useful.

I run after her truck, slightly slower than usual because of the shock. At times like this, I'm glad her truck is slow.

Then it happened.

Bella was turning into the corner, more faster than her truck could take, and didn't honk. The other car didn't have any time to swerve. That ugly red truck containing my love, crashed into the other car.

"BELLA!"

**:) So? Sorry it's short. I just don't really have the time. Or ideas. No update on Monday or Tuesday. Damn biology.**

**Byeeeeeee **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo!**

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't enter. The emergency room can only be entered by either doctors, patients or family of the latter." A strange looking guy with greasy hair and pimples in a uniform tells me as I try to burst into the emergency room.

"Please, my girlfriend is in there!" I say gritting my teeth, trying to not crush that puny mortal's skull.

"Sorry dude. Not my call." He says slowly. "Ask her dad. He just let the shaggy haired dude in there."

Shaggy haired dude? And then I get a whiff of that stench. Jacob? How could I not smell him earlier? Bleuurggh.

"Alright, thank you." _For nothing._

He gives me a coy smile and answers slyly, "No prob, dude! So, if your girlfriend doesn't make it, call me? It's been a while since I've seen someone with looks that rival mine!"

I narrow my eyes in disgust and say with as much as distain I can muster, "Jack off!"

He looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Honestly, you should be honoured! I'm so hot, you should have been falling at my feet!"

I sit in the waiting room once again, and rest my head on my hands.

Fifteen minutes later, Jacob rushes out of the emergency room, looking angry.

His mind was uttering words that I shall never repeat, as I'm too much of a gentleman. But they had something to do with mothers and reproduction. And homosexuality. And necrophilia.

I dread Charlie's reaction.

**THEY ARE GONNA BE SHORT, AND YOU LIVE WITH IT! **

**+ The guy I'm in love with loves me back, SO I'M HAVING A GOOD MONTH! Except for the fact that Ann and I both have fever -_- . GWS, Ann, and to anyone who is sick. Who is celebrating halloween, and what are ya gonna be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys, I'm back. This is for you BOTH. You know who you are :P**

**Vrindew and Ann.**

**Love you guys too much.**

**BPOV**

_Oh god, everyone's staring at me, _I think as I drive into the school parking lot.

_STOP STARING AT ME! _I internally scream at them.

I was late because I had stopped at the bookstore to get a book, and now I was regretting making that stop, because everyone was already in the lot.

As I look at the people, I spot Edward (looking very unhappy) and Catherine right next to him, and my old gang, consisting of Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ben, Tyler and my most close friend (before Alice. But now she isn't even my friend) Angela. But there was an _extremely _hot boy present as well who was obviously new, that's not what attracted me to him.

_He's a vampire.._

It was obvious, with his paler then pale complexion, good looks and golden eyes. About 6 feet and the most GORGEOUS brown wavy hair, that literally shone and his golden eyes framed by thick lashes.

And they were looking straight at me.

But the funny is, I don't feel embarrassed about being caught staring. It felt _right_ looking at him. Like... like...

How I used to feel about Edward.

Used to feel.

I smile and park at my usual place and turn off the engine, and walk over to my old gang.

"Hey." I say to them, a little weakly and my voice a bit hoarse.

"Bella!" All of them say, excluding the new boy. Lauren and Jessica looking a bit apprehensive, Mike, Ben, Tyler and Angela looking happy.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Edward? Or are you bored of him?" Lauren says snobily. _Biatch._

"Well, he _did_ cheat on me with that slut Catherine."

All of them gape at me, excluding the new guy who just looked a bit angry and confused.

Lauren recovered first and says, a bit kinder,"Yeah, he looked like the kind of guy who does that. You can hang out with us I guess."

"Yeah Bella! I missed you!" Angela says. "Let me fill you in with the gossip. Lauren and Tyler are dating, Jessica and MIke are dating and Ben and I are still together. 9 months straight! And this is Austin. Yesterday was his first day."

A bit overwhelmed by all that information, I say to him, shakily,"N-nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan."

He smiles, still looking a bit angry and says,"Austin Costello. Nice to meet you as well. If you don't mind me asking, who's this Edward?"

My throat contracts and I point to the Cullen's who were all staring at me since I had first arrived. "The one with the bronze hair."

He nods and says,"Ah. Well. Um, what's your first period?"

I smile and say,"English."

He gives me a wide smile and says,"Me too! Maybe I could walk with you? I'm still trying to get the hang of this school."

_I can't believe my luck!_

"Sure! I remember my first day, boy it was awkward."

And then I remember the others who were looking at us knowingly and say,"Um, you guys don't mind..."

"Of course not Bella! You kids go on now." Jessica unexpectedly gushes.

"Okay then, Austin grab your bag."

**(AN: Okay you guys I don't know how exactly school works in America, you know, cause I live in India, and the teachers usually come to our class, so work with me kay?)**

"Sure Bella." He says giving me a wide smile, but still managing to throw a scowl in Edward's direction.

_So cute._

"Uh, so our class is in building six, and it's that way." I say, pointing in the direction of building 6 like a kid.

"Alright, let's go. Bella tell me a bit about yourself."

_Austin is most definitely a vampire, but how can he stand being so close to a human?_

"Well, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but if you call me Isabella I will castrate you, I'm 17 years old, and I'm turning 18 next month. I moved there almost 10 months ago, and I met Edward on my first day, but I thought he hated me on my first day, but then we got together..." I babble on, embarrassing myself.

He laughs an amazing laugh and says,"Well, _Bella_ I think this is our class?"

I nod, blushing slightly as he puts his hand on my waist as he sweers me inside the class.

_Well, this is going to be fun._

**Hahahaaa lol you guys this was fun. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**B|**

**I'm all bau5.**

**Tew kewl.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I took so long, but I hardly have the time -.-**

**Anywayy, happy belated birthday Ann:) I know I wished you on your actual birthday, but still:) This one is for you! (Another gift)(Mwahahahahhahaa)**

**And ppl, tell me when is your birthday so maybe I'll write a special chappie just for you:)**

**EPOV**

I look around the parking lot to see who would come so early. Only us of course, no sleep, no oversleeping.

But after half an hour, after almost all the students have arrived, Bella still hadn't arrived.

_Where is Bella? _I think.

Even though I have no right to see her, talk to her, _want _her, I can still think about her.

"Eddieee, look at me."

I groan and say to Catherine,"What? What do you want now? You already ruined my relationship with Bella."

Catherine just rolls her eyes and says,"Eddie, _you _ruined your relationship with her."

I groan and rub my face, silently agreeing with her.

_But she wasn't supposed to find out! Ohh Carlisle, I messed up. _

And then I smell it. Not exactly _it_, but_ what._

Another vampire.

I turn my head to my siblings who are too busy making out with their lovers to notice the smell.

"Guys, stop sucking face! Can't you smell that? Another vampire!" I hiss at them, too low for any human to hear.

Alice moves abruptly away from Jasper's face and looks alarmed. Jasper, looking dazed, looks at me with a doped up expression. Rosalie and Emmett ignore me.

Catherine looks at me with an expression which she apparently thinks is sexy-scared and says,"Oooh Eddie-kins, protect me."

I roll my eyes at her antics and say,"The only person who needs protection right now is me, from you."

Catherine looks hurt and turns away. I look at the vampire who was currently talking to Bella's old group of friends. I tune into their conversation.

Angela was saying,"Well, of course you can hang out with us!" And the rest of the group was just saying,"Yeah, sure." "Um okay."

_Wow, for once a vampire is actually socializing with humans._

I turn to my siblings and Catherine who were all, including Rosalie and Emmett, looking at the other vampire with interest.

I say,"We should talk to him after school."

The others nod, and Alice says, frustrated,"I can't see him! I'm not getting _any _visions involving him!"

_What? Impossible. Well, we'll just ask him later._

And then I'm thinking about what Catherine said again, with a frown on my face. And then Alice says quietly,"Bella's here."

I look up, my eyes searching for her. How could I not smell her earlier? And then I frown. She's with the vampire. And she's looking at him in a way I _do not_ like. And he's looking at her in a way I _do not _like. They're talking. He smiles, but looks angry at the same time. He says something. And then Bella points at us and says something. They both talk a bit more and then Jessica says something excitedly and then Bella and the Vampire go off together with their audience looking at them knowingly.

_Why the hell didn't I try to read his mind?!_

**So yeah, that's all for today.**

**Review? I like reviews. *gets knocked over by reviews***

**(asdfmovie)**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! I'd just like to thank you for all the support! I never thought that my story would get such a great response. And special shoutut to twilightrocks2001 and Autumn Black 74 :) And my birthday is on 17th April, so I expect a whole lotta birthday reviews:)**

**BPOV**

_Oh my god, he smells so good._

Being the new student, Austin was allowed to pick his own seat. How come I wasn't allowed to do that? Maybe it's the fact that Austin is so unbelievably gorgeous that he made Mr. Berty gay?! Alright, I might be drunk.

Blah blah blah, the old walrus moans on. How could he remember all that and still complete a sentence with Austin in the same stuffy, hot room? Or maybe it's the fact he chose to sit next to me. _Very _close to me. I can totally imagine going out with him. Or making out with him.

_Whoa, there Bella, calm yourself. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. _The still sensible part of my brain says.

_Screw that. Better yet, screw him. _The crazy, idiotic, irrational side of my brain says.

Oh god I'm crazy.

"Bella?" Austin whispers. "You okay?"

"Um, yes. Totally and utterly." I squeak. _Oh my god, I shouldn't be let out of the house. _

"Really? Coz you looked like you were debating about something in your head." Austin whispers, almost laughing.

"Um, no no, I'm not doing that. Pff, I mean that's crazy right?" I say, hoping he wasn't a good lie detector.

"No, I do that occasionally. Oh wait. Well, then I guess it probably is crazy." He says with a silly grin on his face.

_Bella, you can't like him. Men aren't trustworthy. You thought Edward was perfect, and look what he did! No, Bella, no. _

"You're silly." _LAME._

"You're sillier." He sang.

"You're-"

"And may I ask WHY you two are talking? And so loudly? This is my class, and you are not permitted to interrupt."

_Oh shit. Mr. Berty._

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." I murmur.

"Bella, detention. You haven't even given in your homework." Mr. Berty (the walrus) said. Then in a _much _softer tone, he turned to Austin and said,"And since you're new, you won't get detention."

Austin says,"Yes sir." And once Mr. Berty turns away, he shoots me a terrified look.

I wink at him and turn away to look at the walrus. _Maybe, this is the way to get over Edward._

After class, we looked at our schedules and coincidentally had the same classes.

**(I'm gonna skip all of the unneccesary parts and skip right to lunch)**

"Well, that's a lot of spanish I'll never use." Austin says rolling his eyes.

I laugh and then we walk to the cafeteria in silence.

_Till now, he's acted like a human. He's comfortable being close to humans. I wonder how old he is._

I say to him,"So, what would you like to eat?"

He shakes his head."Nothing."

"There's pizza!"

He says,"I don't like junk food."

I raise my eyebrow and say,"Hot dogs aren't exactly junk."

"I'm vegetarian." _Thank God._

"There's salad."

"And it looks disgusting."

I roll my eyes and say,"Fine, don't eat anything."

I just pick up an apple and soda, and Austin and I walk to our group's table.

Angela smiles and says,"Hey! How was your first day Austin?"

He shrugs and says,"I think Mr. Berty has a crush on me."

Ben spits out his drink and Angela humped him on his back.

Tyler says,"I always knew Mr Berty batted for the other side."

Lauren gasps and hits Tyler on the back of his head. And then they started making out. Whoa. Boy, that escalated quickly.

"Bella."

"Yes Austin?" I turn to him.

"Edward's looking at you."

I immediately look at Edward's table. He was in fact, looking at me. So was Alice. So was Jasper. So was Emmett. Rosalie, thankfully was ignoring me.

I look back at Austin and say,"Meh. I'm done. Let's go for bio?"

He smiles and says,"Sure."

As we walk to the bio lab, we chatter about meaningless things. The weather, homework, school.

I go sit at my place and he goes and sits at the back alone.

I doodle in my notebook until I feel Edward sit down next to me. For the rest of the period I could feel his eyes on me. But we don't talk. Then he sends me a note.

**You know who he is, don't you?**

_Yes, I do. Problem?_

He just gives me a look and looks away.

After that boring class, (none of the classes are fun anymore) I get up to go to Austin but Edward holds my arm just before I get up. "Just be careful, okay?" He says. I see genuine concern in his eyes. I yank my arm out of his grasp and say,"Yeah, I should be careful around vampires, because look where it got me last time."

He looks hurt and gets up and leaves. I feel a pain in my heart, but I will not let a guy bring me down.

I wait for Austin by the door and say,"Gym now. Don't feel too threatened by my amazing athletic skills. Which, by the way, are non-existant."

He laughs and we both go to gym.

"Oh my gooooddddddd, that was so embarrassing."

"Hahah, it's okay, you only hit me on the head, umm about ten times?"

I smack him on the head and wince at the pain. _Oh right, vampire._

He drops me off at my car and says,"Well, I hope you drive better than you play basketball."

I give a sarcastic laugh and say,"I _am _the daughter of the chief!"

"Haha, sure. Bye Bella! See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Austin."

This was definitely one of my good days.

**Oh my gaawddd you guys. I wrote all of that in 2 and a half hours! :D That's right, 1057 words!**

**Yay! Please review and tell me if it was good enough? **

**Love,**

**Le Freaky.**


	15. Chapter 15 ANNOUNCEMENTTTTTTT :)

**Hello my army of evil minions! **

**(JK, this is not me)**

**Hello. This is an important message brought to you by the best friend of Freakaflies; Desbee.**

**THIS IS NOT A JOKE  
>THIS ACCOUNT HAS NOT BEEN HACKED<strong>

**I HAVE BEEN INFORMED BY THE ACTUAL TWILIGHT FANFICTIONER FREAKAFLIES TO GIVE HER LOYAL READERS THIS MESSAGE COMPLETELY IN CAPSLOCK **

**JK actually.**

**But in all seriousness, She-he-IT will NOT be able to post any new chapters due to some family issues that need to be worked out.**

**So please do not back out and stop following/reviewing/raving about/adoring this epic person.**

**OKAY?**

**Good.**

**ALSO... If you like Harry potter fanfictions, then please also check out mine, Destiny Black.**

**That is all. **

**Goodbye **

**(PS: That was not a self-shaming act of self-promotion, just by the way)**

**(teehee?)**

**LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys:) **

**Sorry that I couldn't post it earlier. Actually I'm still not supposed to be on the computer, but I am anyway. Hahaha, it really shows that I love you guys, no?**

**Just wanna let you know, in my story Bella knows hindi. Her father taught her when she was young, just for fun, you know? **

**BPOV**

As I drove back home, thought about Alice. I miss her. I miss her crazy ways of making me happy, and irratating me. I miss her obsession with shopping. It's all her stupid brother's fault. Why can't he see the pain he's caused me? I can't even talk to his family. I hate him.

_No, Bella, you know deep down you still love him._

Well, I do, but I hate him more than I love him. So there. He ruined my friendship with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. But, of course, Rosalie never actually liked me, so no loss there.

I drove home in silence, not even turning on the radio.

"Aaaahhhhrggh."

I throw my notebook down on the floor in frustration. God, hindi is hard. I can't believe Charlie made me learn. I mean, I can speak it pretty well, but I'm not good at reading or writing. But it's a good way to distract myself.

I hear Charlie's cruiser back into the driveway, and I make my way downstairs to greet him.

I see him walk into the kitchen, and his back turned to me, and I say in a grave voice,"Hello Father."

He jumps and turns around, looking startled. "Bella!"

I start laughing at his face. "O-oh my god, dad! Bahahhaha! Your face!"

Charlie makes a face and says,"God, Bella, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

I giggle and hug him and say,"Aww dad, you know you love me."

He grunts and says,"That's what you think."

I gape at him. "Oh no you didn't."

He laughs and says,"Gimme food, woman."

I roll my eyes and say,"Chicken. Go. Eat. Fatty."

He grins and takes a plate and serves himself. "You're not hungry?"

I shake my head, "No, not really."

"More for me!"

"Haha, so funny. Fatty."

"Hey! I AM NOT."

"Whatever. Fatty. Anywaayys, I'm gonna turn in early, so good night."

"Night, Bells."

_Triiiiinnnggg, trriiiiiiinnnggggg._

I groan and smack my alarm clock. It felt like I had only gotten 5 minutes of sleep. I climbed out of bed and walked into my shower and had a short shower. Then I wore jeans and a green top with a black jacket.

I walked downstairs shouldering my bag, noticing that Charlie had already left. I grab a granola bar, take my keys and leave.

I start up my car and drive to school. It took only 10 minutes as I was a bit early. I parked and took out my book and started reading. After about 15 minutes I decided to go and look for my friends.

Instead I see the Cullen family. Plus Catherine.

I stop dead, turn around and walk away. I go to the bathroom and spash water on my face.

_Bella, get over it, this shouldn't bother you so much._

Someone comes into the bathroom and I look up to see who it is.

Catherine.

She gives me a smile and says,"Hello Bella."

I nod and say,"Bitch."

Her eyes contract a tiny bit, and she say,"I hope it doesn't bother you that me and Eddiekins are dating."

I suck in some air and say,"A match made in heaven. A whore and man-whore."

She smirks and says,"If you say so."

I roll my eyes and walk away. But she calls out to me,"Oh I see, you're scared of me."

I stop dead.

_Oh, no she didn't._

I slowly turn around. I stomp up to her and point my finger in her face. "Like I could ever be scared of you. You're just the _other woman._In fact, I should thank you for making me realise what a douche Edward is. I _should, _but I won't because I don't want to."

She hisses at me and says,"You're just jealous that I can do things with Edward that you could never imagine doing! In fact, we _already_ do it."

_Okay, this chick is so stupid._

I narrow my eyes and say,"_Teri baap ki lund ko choos le._"**(Suck your dad's dick)**

She most definitely didn't expect this. "W-what?"

"_Mein teri baap ki lund kaat ke, teri chootiye meh ghusaungi._" **(I'm gonna cut off your dad's dick and put it in your vagina. A personal favorite that I made up :P)**

"What the hell? What are you saying?"

I simply smirk and say,"Oh nothing. Even if told you, your tiny brain wouldn't be able to comprehend."

She glares at me and says,"Whatever."

"Hmmmpff."

I walk away and go to meet my friends, and when I reach, everyone looks up and greets me.

Austin gives me a shy smile. My heart leaps.

He says,"Hey Bella, wanna hang after school?"

From the corner of my eye, I can see Edward glaring at Austin.

I give Austin a big smile and say,"Sure."

"Great! We can go get pizza or something."

"Yeah!" _Oh my Carli- God, oh my god._

Jessica suddenly says,"Sure that's sounds fun! We can all go at six to that pizza place?"

Angela, Ben and Tyler give her a look that says_ seriously? _

I force a smile and say,"Yeah..."

I turn my head and see Edward smiling rather evilly.

_Oh noooooo._

Austin looks at me and I see a bit of annoyance in his eyes. He says,"Well then, let's go to class then?"

"Yeah."

And he takes my hand.

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii again.**

**Yes I know, the hindi was a bit weird, but what can I say? I love hindi abuses.**

**Hehehe. I love it when Edward is jealous, maybe imma do something like that in the next chappie. Temme what you think in a review! :)**

**Love you alllllllllllllllllllllll. **

**Freaky xoxoxo**


End file.
